Team Autism
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Savannah Navarro is going to be running in the Amber Beach marathon, alongside Lavender. Though, since Savannah is diagnosed with Autism, this is going to be a big step for her. Can Kendall and the others support her? Read to find out! Episode reference: Forgive and Forget
1. Three Laps

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Hope that you're all enjoying my Dino Ultra Charge stories because there'll be more coming.**

**Anyways… I'm writing this one because it's Autism Awareness Month and since my OCs are autistic, I've decided to write some stories, hoping that many people are aware.**

**Cast: Brennan Mejia as Tyler Navarro, James Davies as Chase Randall, Yoshi Sudarso as Koda, Michael Taber as Riley Griffin, Camille Hyde as Shelby Watkins, Davi Santos as Sir Ivan of Zandar and Claire Blackwelder as Kendall Morgan!**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. It belongs to Saban and Hasbro but I do own my OCs.**_

It was a bright and beautiful April Friday morning in Amber Beach.

The sun was shining and the sky was blue and clear.

Meanwhile…

_Feet stomping… Hearts pounding… One classmate following another and passing them…_

Welcome to Physical Education 2 class.

Today, the class was working on seeing who was the fastest runner in their class.

The Amber Beach Marathon was next weekend and they still needed someone to represent them, out of other people who were going to be there.

One of the strongest runners in Mrs. Jackson's class was Savannah.

Savannah Cheyenne Navarro, aka the Emerald Green Pentaceratops ranger.

She had just gotten done with the first lap and was now about to start the second lap.

Mrs. Jackson recorded her time and was surprised.

Very surprised.

It was at exactly 1:00.

She smiled at her as the young girl continued running.

….

In the back parking lot of Amber Beach High School, near the track where Savannah and her friends were running at, there was an Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo van parked there.

Inside the van was Riley, Koda, Chase, Sir Ivan and Shelby.

Kendall was in the Base, keeping an eye on Savannah's vitals.

"I not get it. Why we here?" Koda asked.

He was confused.

"Lady Morgan said that we had to keep an eye on Lady Savannah." Sir Ivan said, in response.

On one of the other screens, they could see a visual of Savannah.

"How is she?" Kendall said as she was communicating with the five.

"Vitals are good, Ms. Morgan." Riley said as he was looking at the other screen that displayed Savannah's vital signs.

"Shelby, what's her blood pressure?" Kendall asked as she kept her eyes on the screen.

Shelby looked at the screen.

"145 over 101." She said as she looked at the screen.

Kendall was writing Savannah's blood pressure down on a sheet of paper.

Koda looked at his partner Riley.

"Riley, Savannah's blood pressure bad?" He asked as he looked at him, concerned.

Riley chuckled.

"It's a little bit high though. What is she doing?" He said as he now looked at Shelby and Sir Ivan, who were close to the screen that had Savannah in it.

They saw that she was running very fast around the track.

"Seems like she run a home run, Kendall." Koda said as he tried to describe the situation as best as he could.

Just then, they began to hear a loud beeping sound coming from one of the machines.

Shelby looked at it.

"Energem interference." She said as they took their energems out from around their necks.

None of them were glowing but Savannah's was.

"Strong energem interference in your area." Kendall said, over the Dino Com.

"We'll keep an eye on it, Lady Morgan." Sir Ivan said as Savannah now just finished the second lap.

Mrs. Jackson looked at the recorded time.

She looked at Savannah, amazed and surprised by her.

2 minutes and 15 seconds.

Was she looking at the stopwatch wrong? Or was it because of something that she hadn't realized about the young girl?

Well, whatever it was...It had to wait because this was the last lap.

Savannah began to run down the track as fast as she can.

….

As she was running, the machine began to go off again.

Riley looked at the machine that was recording the energetic waves, now causing their energems to glow.

"What going on, Riley?" Koda asked as he looked at his blue energem.

Riley looked from his glowing energem to Shelby's, then Ivan's and back again towards Koda's.

The seismograph was recording more waves and they were very strong.

Meanwhile, as Savannah was about to turn the corner, about to pass Lavender, her emerald green energem was glowing and her legs and feet turned into very fast velociraptor legs.

She now began to go faster and just when she crossed the lane that she was in, Mrs. Jackson stopped the stopwatch and looked at it.

She was shocked.

It was at 4 minutes and 30 seconds.

…..

Savannah was now over at the fence, catching her breath, breathing in and out, calmly.

Her legs and feet had returned back to their normal size and pale white color.

The energem began to stop glowing and so did the others that were in the van, on the outside of the track.

The cameras were all now focused on the young girl, who was catching her breath.

Her blood pressure was now getting back to 119/98.

"Lady Savannah is a very fast maiden indeed." Sir Ivan said as he kept his eyes on the screen while Shelby was trying to get in contact with Kendall on the Dino Com.

Just as Shelby was trying to get in contact with Kendall on her Dino Com, Riley's Dino Com began to go off.

He pressed the button and Kendall came up, on the screen.

"Lady Morgan!" Sir Ivan said, happy to see her.

Kendall looked at them.

"How did it go?" She said as they crowded around Riley's Dino Com.

"You see, Ms. Morgan… We experienced a very strong energetic pulse coming from Savannah's energem." Riley said as he looked at her, showing her the seismographic results.

Kendall looked at the digital copy and scanned them over.

"It's whenever she does strenuous activity, suchlike running and her energem reacts to how she feels." She said as she looked at them.

"We have to get to Lady Savannah!" Sir Ivan said as he was about to open the slider door.

Shelby grabbed a hold of him.

"Thank you Kendall." Koda said, with gratitude.

Kendall sighed and smiled.

"Let me know how she is." She said as she was about to hang up.

"We will." Riley said as Kendall now hung up and the screen went black.

They began to get out of the van and were now heading up the sidewalk, towards the track.

…

Lavender came in 15 seconds after Savannah did.

She was wearing an indigo blue tank top with some dark blue shorts, along with her dark blue jogging socks and her blue and white tennis shoes with white laces.

Around her neck was the indigo blue Carnotaurus energem.

She stood beside Savannah, who was trying to catch her breath.

"You did great, Savannah." The young Gothic girl said as she was patting her on the back and now, Savannah could breathe in and out, calmly.

Savannah looked at her and smiled.

"Well… So did you, Lavender." She said as she was patting her on the back.

Both of them looked at each other before they looked over the fence to see an Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo van parked near the sidewalk.

_What are they doing here? Did Kendall send them? Are they here to check on me? Have I done something wrong? Oh no… _Savannah said to herself as she now looked away from them and began to sit down against the fence.

Once she was curled up, she began to cover her eyes and ears.

_Savannah… _Lavender said to herself, worried as Riley, Shelby, Koda and Sir Ivan came running up to where they were.

Mrs. Jackson looked at them as she was keeping record of everyone else's time.

Lavender began to open the gate up and let them in.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Jackson. They're with us. They're here for Savannah." She said, with reassurance.

Mrs. Jackson silently nodded her head and kept her attention on the ones that were still running.

"Savannah okay?" Koda asked as Shelby was about to kneel down in front of the girl.

Just as Riley was about to answer, Shelby's Dino Com began to go off.

Shelby took it out of the pocket of her pink leather jacket and looked at the screen.

The screen was displaying Savannah's vital signs.

Savannah's blood pressure was going up really badly.

Koda looked at Riley.

"I help Savannah?" He asked as he looked from Riley to her.

Riley nodded his head yes.

"We better hurry. Savannah's blood pressure is going up and going up fast." Shelby said, concerned and aware of the young girl's health.

Koda began to wrap his arms around Savannah and hugged her.

Savannah felt warm in the caveman's embrace.

She was now slowly uncurling and awakening from her panic attack.

"Koda! Shelby! Riley! Sir Ivan! You're all here!" Savannah said, excitedly as she looked around and saw some familiar faces.

"Lady Morgan wanted to make sure that you're okay, Lady Savannah." Sir Ivan said as he looked at her, with a noble look on his face.

Savannah looked around, eagerly hoping that she could find Kendall but she wasn't here.

She sighed sadly.

"Savannah, Kendall okay. She at the Café, waiting for you." Koda said as he placed his arm around her.

Savannah looked at him and smiled.

"Sir Tyler is there too, along with Chase." Sir Ivan said, with reassurance.

"So...That's why…" Shelby began to say as she now looked at Riley.

"Ms. Morgan sent us to check on you, Savannah." Riley said, finishing the sentence.

Savannah was surprised.

"Awesome!" She said as she smiled at the group.

"So...how was long run?" Koda asked as he looked at her and Lavender.

Savannah and Lavender looked at each other before they looked back at the group.

"It was great. So far...Savannah and I have the fastest time." Lavender said as she looked at the group and smiled.

Savannah smiled as well.

"So...That means that you, Lady Savannah…" Sir Ivan began to say as he looked at Riley, who was now chatting with Mrs. Jackson.

Mrs. Jackson and Riley were talking so low that none of the others could hear them.

Savannah looked at Shelby.

"So...I'm going to go talk to Kendall. Be right back." She said as she got out her Dino Com and began to head over to where the bleachers were.

….

~ Conversation ~

"_Hi, Kendall."_

"_Hey, Savannah."_

"_How are you?"_

"_Doing good and you?"_

"_Exhausted. Mrs. Jackson is timing us for the activity part for today."_

"_I see and how did it go?"_

"_It went great. I told Mrs. Jackson to call you during her break to tell you how I did."_

"_Oh. Okay. That's fine. Also…"_

"_What?"_

"_Did you experience any difficulties running?"_

"_Why are you asking me that?"_

"_The others told me that they experienced your energem interfering with theirs."_

"_Kendall, you should know this by now. It's whenever my body gives off too much stamina and my heart beating very fast. I'm… I'm sorry."_

"_Savannah, it's okay. You pushed yourself too much today. How about tonight all of us get together and do something fun?"_

"_That sounds like fun."_

"_Okay, Savannah. Talk to you after 1:35. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_And don't worry, Savannah. I will pick you up today." _

"_Alright, Kendall. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

~ End of conversation call ~

….

Once the screen went pitch black, Savannah got up from where she was sitting at and she walked back over to where Lavender, Koda, Ivan, Shelby and Riley were, near the gate.

"Savannah, you okay now?" Koda asked as the young girl came back towards the group.

"Yes I'm fine now. Thank you, Koda for your concern." Savannah said as she looked at him and smiled.

"You welcome." Koda said as he gave her a hug.

Riley looked at his wrist watch.

It was 10:24 A.M.

"Oh my...Look at the time. We have to be going now. We'll see you later, Savannah." Riley said as he began to lead Koda, Shelby and Ivan out of the gate.

Shelby and Ivan looked at each other before they looked back at him, confused.

"Riley, why we in such a hurry?" Koda asked, confused.

"Yeah?" Shelby said, with suspicion.

Riley looked back at Savannah and Lavender before he looked back at them as they were walking towards the van.

"I'll tell you all when we get back to the café." He said as they were all arriving back at the van.

They got in and Savannah and Lavender watched as the group began to drive away.

Just after the van began to drive out of the high school parking lot, Savannah and Lavender turned their attention towards the others, who were still running laps.

_How come Riley didn't tell me about what he and Mrs Jackson were talking about? Was it something I've said or done? Is it good? Is it that bad? _The young emerald green ranger said to herself as she and Lavender opened a small gate up and were now sitting down in a section of bleachers.

**(So...the whole gym class had to run 3 laps around the track and Mrs. Jackson had to time them each. So far it seems as though Savannah is in the lead. Please stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. Great News

~ Flashback ~

_Riley looked at his wrist watch._

_It was 10:24 A.M._

_"Oh my...Look at the time. We have to be going now. We'll see you later, Savannah." Riley said as he began to lead Koda, Shelby and Ivan out of the gate._

_Shelby and Ivan looked at each other before they looked back at him, confused._

_"Riley, why we in such a hurry?" Koda asked, confused._

_"Yeah?" Shelby said, with suspicion._

_Riley looked back at Savannah and Lavender before he looked back at them as they were walking towards the van._

_"I'll tell you all when we get back to the café." He said as they were all arriving back at the van._

_They got in and Savannah and Lavender watched as the group began to drive away._

_Just after the van began to drive out of the high school parking lot, Savannah and Lavender turned their attention towards the others, who were still running laps._

_How come Riley didn't tell me about what he and Mrs Jackson were talking about? Was it something I've said or done? Is it good? Is it that bad? The young emerald green ranger said to herself as she and Lavender opened a small gate up and were now sitting down in a section of bleachers._

~ End flashback ~

On the way back to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo…

Riley was driving, Koda was sitting in the passenger's seat, Shelby and Ivan were sitting in the back.

Shelby couldn't take the silence much longer.

"Riley, about before…" She began to say as Sir Ivan was now getting closer to Riley and Koda.

"What were you and Lady Jackson talking about back there on the Renaissance track?" Sir Ivan said, with intrigue and curiosity.

"Well…Savannah...She'll… She'll be in the Amber Beach marathon next Saturday." Riley said as he was telling them the reason why.

"Well… We need to tell Sir Tyler, Sir Chase and Lady Morgan when we get back." Sir Ivan said, with proudness in his voice.

"Savannah great runner." Koda said as he looked at the group.

"Yes, my dear caveman. Yes she is." Sir Ivan said as they continued driving.

…

**12:35 PM**

As Kendall was going back to the Base after talking to her mother Kendra Morgan, her phone began to ring.

_Good grief. Who could it be calling me right now? I might as well answer it when I get back to the Base. It's dangerous walking and talking on a cellphone both at the same time. _She said to herself as she was now walking into the café, through the kitchen and down the stairs to the Base.

When she got down there, her phone began to ring again.

She got it out of her lab coat pocket.

Kendall recognized the number.

It was Mrs. Jackson.

She pressed the 'accept call' button.

~ Conversation ~

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Kendall Morgan?...Savannah Navarro's lover?"

"Yes it is. You must be her PE coach. Pleasure to be finally talking to you."

"Yes, Ms. Morgan. Anyways… That's not why I'm calling. I'm calling you because I have some amazing news, in which you might be impressed or surprised about."

"Oh. So...What is it?"

"I was quite surprised today by how your girlfriend did while running. Her and Lavender were the only two with the best time. Savannah came in at 4:15 and Lavender came in fifteen minutes after her."

"That's amazing news."

"Also...on top of that, she, along with Lavender will be running in the Amber Beach marathon next Saturday."

"Alright. I'll make sure that Savannah's in tip top shape by then."

"Alrighty then. I was just calling you to let you know about that."

"It's alright, Mrs. Jackson. You are no problem at all."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Morgan."

"You're welcome."

"Bye."

"Bye."

~ Conversation ends ~

At the end of the call, Kendall had a huge smile on her face.

_This is amazing. Savannah is going to be running in the Amber Beach marathon next Saturday. I have to tell the others and throw Savannah a little congratulations surprise party. _She said to herself as she was going back up the stairs to the Café.

…

Meanwhile…

Savannah and her friends were having their lunch break, which was the last lunch break of the day.

They all sat down together as a group at a table.

"So...what went on today?" Cecelia said as she was about to chow down on some pizza.

Today was Friday which meant pizza served for lunch.

Pepperoni or cheese.

Savannah always brings her lunch from home.

Her mom loved making wraps.

Her favorite wrap is a pepperoni pizza wrap.

Lavender looked over at Savannah.

Savannah caught her looking at her.

"What?" She said, in a whisper.

"Should we tell them about what we did today out on the track?" Lavender said, in a low whisper as well.

Just as Savannah was about to speak, she saw a familiar face get up from the faculty table and heading towards them.

"Game faces, ladies. Game faces." Savannah said as she began to take the lead.

The group had their game faces on as Mrs. Jackson came over to them.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson." Daisy said as she looked at her.

"Hi." Rose said as she looked at her as well.

"What can we do to help you?" Cecelia said, in an nice and offering voice.

Mrs. Jackson looked at the group and saw Savannah and Lavender.

"I'm here to give Savannah and Lavender some very good news." She said as she looked from Cecelia, Rose and Daisy to Savannah and Lavender.

Savannah and Lavender looked at their gym teacher.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson." She said as she looked at her.

"What did you want to tell us?" Lavender asked as she looked at Mrs. Jackson and then back at Savannah.

"Well… Savannah, you and Lavender will be running in the Amber Beach marathon next Saturday." Mrs. Jackson said, revealing the news to the whole group.

Cecelia, Rose and Daisy gasped.

They then cheered.

"Congratulations. You two were the first ones to pass the first part of the exam." Mrs. Jackson said as she was now about to walk away from the group.

Savannah watched as Mrs. Jackson was now walking away from the table and going back over to where the other teachers were sitting at.

She had no idea what was going on right now but she knew that she, along with Lavender had earned a spot to run in the marathon.

**(So...We find out that Savannah and Lavender have some good news. They are going to be running in the marathon that's taking place next Saturday but...What Savannah doesn't know is that she has a lot ahead of her. Stay tuned for chapter three.)**


End file.
